Secrets Known: New Girl
by Jazzydee127
Summary: A new girl Comes to town, messing up everyone's life. Soon finding power of her own is she a friend or foe
1. Jamie

Life of Jamie Julie Jameson:

I never asked for a life like this. My tale is not tragic, but it isn't one for a perfect life.

My father died a little over two years ago. After that we moved from New York to Minnesota a few months after. By we I mean my mother and I. That was it.

When I moved schools everything changed. I went from a care free school in New York to a super stereotyped school in Minnesota. The school had so many different cliques I felt like I was in some stupid Disney show. I couldn't help wonder if I have survived.

It's amazing how much changes when you're the 'new girl'. After I got to be at that school for two years I found myself among my own clique. But I wasn't some jockey or preppy clique. It was a clique full of people against cliques. Ironic right?

I got into hobbies like drawing and sewing. I also found myself in love with one of my Father's old interests. The only thing my mom wouldn't let go from him was my new favorite pass time. I used to be so embarrassed by how much I need my father was and now I couldn't be happier with it.

You may ask what was this thing that was my dad's? A box full of 1923 comic books. That was half of what he collected. It seems kind of odd that I would like this kind of stuff, it isn't exactly the 'go to' thing I talk. Honestly, I could care less about this stuff now, but I added more to the collection now that I think I'll pass this on to my child.

As I got my new hobbies, new style, and new friends, my reputation of my old school was demolished. I was the last for everything. Being picked in gym class, invited to parties, to be partners with, everything.

After a few months my friends from New York wouldn't text, call, email, Skype, or anything in between. I knew by now my old friends would have forgotten about me. After moving, I saw how shallow they really were.

That brings me to today. I'm moving again! Hopefully forever. My mom's job transferred her back to New York. We found a house back in Queens so it is a little more quiet.


	2. Daily Friends

So here I am. Sitting in a car I didn't want to be in. On my way to a place I don't want to go. Maybe if I got some sleep and a little lip gloss I would happy. Another outfit would be amazing too. My hair pulled up in a high pony, with my bangs out and messy. A red tee shirt with the words 'State Farm' on it. Blue jeans and torn up converse to match the drool stained shirt.

As the car pulled up to my uncle's office my mom blurted out. "Jamie be on your best."

I folded my arms and gave a, "I know" like I was five again as the car pulled up.

"Jenna!" My Uncle, the owner of Daily Bugle Communications, greeted my mother. "How was the trip?" He beamed with his naturally loud voice.

"Good Johna." My mother answered.

"Jamie how are you?" My loud uncle screamed in my ear.

"Good." I answered, trying to detach myself from this very awkward hug. "You?" I said, trying to make small talk as little as I could.

"Good." He said, detaching himself from me. "I should show you the new changes to the bugle." He said guiding us with his hand. A grin grew on uncle JJ's face as we entered. "You'll love the new place." my uncle boasted in the elevator, placing my blaring earbuds in my ears.

His lips moved as, "This is how we do, do do do," Played through my earbuds. The door of the elevator door opened as my uncle blabbed on and on. I was oblivious to him talking and the environment around me. Suddenly something fell into me. Papers are flying, I fell along with a camera to the floor. Pulling out my earbuds I screamed, "I'm so sorry!"

"Are you ok?" A boyish voice said as I looked up revealing black nerdy frames. Chocolate brown, unkempt, shaggy hair matched his chocolate eyes. His shy attitude revealing his nerdy personality.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, picking up his camera. "It

was my fault anyways." The word 'Parker' on his camera appeared as I handed it back to him. "Parker as in Peter Parker?"

"You know me? He asked.

"Your name always appears under the Spider-Man photos." I said giving him an enormous grin. "Your shots are amazing." There I was about to flirt with the cute not looking as terrible as I did.

"Thanks." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Jamie there you are!" My uncle said from, behind.

"Interview?" Peter whispered to me.

"No my uncle." I said, giving a nervous look.

"Good luck!" He whispered, walking away.

"Yes, uncle JJ?" I said turning around.

"Let's finish the tour." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.


	3. Peter

Peter Parker:

Um... I really don't how to start but I guess... I'll just start with "Hi!" My name is Peter Benjamin Parker. I love science. (I tend to be called a nerd because of that.) I'm a photographer. What else?... Um... I'm Spider-Man.

I guess I could start with that. But you will learn more about that soon... Maybe I will start with today. I meet this new girl I never heard of.

I stopped some robbery that happened. I took pictures while fighting the robber who wore the weirdest outfit. His hair was in spikes and green.

After I printed out the pictures, I came to show them to Jameson but he wasn't in his office. So I asked Betty Brant , the secretary. Betty said Jameson had family coming into town so I couldn't give him my pictures.

After being disappointed and with no money, I ran into this girl who knew my name. Looks like she wasn't in the best mood either. I soon found out that she was Jameson's niece.

My pride gone, I came home to find Aunt May baking cookies."Smells great Aunt May." I said kissing her elderly cheek.

"Thanks, It's for the new neighbors moving in across the street." My aunt replied. "You're going to help me bring them over." She said putting her finger on my chest.

Like I needed to meet neighbors in the bad day i'm having today. Soon I was off with my aunt, a cookie tin in my hands. Once I got out. Side I saw Anna Watson and her niece had beat us to the new neighbors. The lady had a pan of brownies in her elderly arms.

Anna Watson's niece Mary Jane Watson, the beautiful girl next door, was talking to a girl in a familiar crimson shirt. "Hi Tiger!" Mary Jane greeted me.

The girl turned around revealing the new girl from the bugle. "Hi!" She said surprised by my face. "I didn't know i'd be living across from the guy I just meet today." Her face booming as Her pony tail swayed from her head as she talked. "I totally forgot!" She gasped. "You don't know my name!" She held her hand out for me to shake. "My name is Jamie." Her smile now brighter than before.

"Hi Jamie." I said accepting her hand shake. "Do you two know each other?" I asked.

"Oh ya, we go way back." Mary Jane's voice becoming sarcastic. "As far back as five minutes ago." Both girls busted out laughing.

The rest of the night Mary Jane and I helped the new neighbors move their boxes. We talked about stuff and life. Jamie talked about her background in New York and in Minnesota. Jamie's mother talked to My aunt and Anna watson.


	4. Pain of Memory

I'm not trying to be depressing, but Jamie reminds me of Gwen. Not that she looks like her, but when she smiles it's the the sun shines brighter. The way she talks and says her words, it's just like Gwen.

Every time I see her it reminds me of what i did. A life that shouldn't have been taken. I think I should have landed me a spot rotting in hell.

But my selfish choices costed her, it costed her life it costed the life of a great man too, her father. Then there is uncle ben, the man that didn't deserve to have his life taken, but it was. he died because of me, because of spiderman.

Why don't I stop? That is simple countless, i don't stop because more lives will be lost if I do. It is my responsibility, because with great power comes great responsibility.


	5. School days

It's only been about a week, today is the first day of school, and honestly it's weird that I'm a senior. After being bullied for three years, and getting thrown into the trash 24/7, this place is a living hell, but the usual first day stuff happened.

Harry greeted me in the courtyard, the only difference was gwen wasn't there. Life will never be that same without her.

Soon after Harry greeted me, Jamie approached. "Hey Pete can you help me with my schedule?" She asked. "Who's your friend pete," Harry said pushing me aside to meet Jamie. "Hi I'm Harry," He flirted, giving her a smile, he looked like he had bad gass.

"Harry, before you scare the new girl." I said stepping in front of him. "I gotta show her around." I Motioned her forward and she followed.

"Sorry about that."

"It okay" She said, her everlasting smile saying in tact.

"I should have told you Harry has a thing for new girls." I said, helping her into the door. Her cheeks turned to a bright pink.

"Hey Tiger, " Mary Jane greeted me, her beautiful red hair tied up into a ponytail as she walked up to us. "What are you two love birds doing?" She said giggling, both of us stopped in our tracks. Jamie's bright pink cheeks turned into a deep crimson, and mine the same.

"I-I was j-just…," I stopped, "I was just helping her to her first period." I stuttered.

"Let me see," The redhead said to the painfully silent Jamie. Jamie handed Mary Jane her schedule. "I have the same first period. Come on !" they ran off leaving me alone once again.


	6. Lunch Time!

Jamie Jameson:

Thank God for MJ! If it wasn't for her I don't know how long I would have managed. I saw myself blushing though Peter's glasses and the more I thought about it the deeper my blush got!

What can I say, that girl is really aware of people in help. No wonder she has that has a super crush on Spider-Man. The two have something in common already, but I could say I need her help right about now. The worst thing that can happen in a new girl's life is happening, lunchtime. I can already notice the cliques in this school I don't want to be the only person left behind, but as I looked around the lunchroom, I found a certain redhead waving me down. Life saver again! Lets just hope my socially awkward self doesn't mess everything up.

"Hey MJ, " I said taking a place next to the redhead, "You're a life saver!" I said eyeing a blond guy wearing a school football jersey. (The jock) The one sitting next to him was a short-haired girl with her hair in pigtails and a crop top to match. (The Jock's girlfriend) But I out of place at this table. (The popular table)

"You just looked like you needed somewhere to sit." She said giving me the 'it was nothing' look. "Who's your friend MJ?" Pigtails asked.

"This is Jamie Jameson," She said pointing to me. "Jamie this is Liz Allen and Flash Thompson." "Sup" I blurred out, leading to a facepalm later.

"Hey guys." Harry said taking a seat on the other side of Mary Jane. I soon found his gaze upon me again. "And hello again," he said smirking

"Hands off the new girl, you'll scare her off." she said using the name I am forever entitled the 'New Girl' , or is it just going to stop soon? Sometimes I think the term new girl means more than just being a new girl.

"Funny, Peter said the same thing." I said.

"Really?" Mary Jane said with a smirk. "Thats odd."

As if on cue Peter walked past right as Mary Jane's orange fell off her tray, he caught it in a single swift motion. "I-I think you dropped this." Peter said turning a slight shade of red.

"Nice reflexes!" Mary Jane said also turning a slight shade of red.

"I-It was nothing." He blurted out, making me look less foolish.

"Pete want to sit with us?" I invited.

"Actually I was about to head to the science lab to work on a project." he said pushing his glasses back upon his nose. He walked off alone, making me feel terrible.

"Why did you invite puny Parker to sit with us?" The blond jock said.

"He… seems nice." I said finding my gaze at the floor.

"Well Parker is the biggest nerd in Midtown." Liz added. "The only one that is cool with him is MJ." She pointed at the red head.

"Really!?" I said shocked at the girl


	7. Secrets Know

Infinitesimal: indefinitely or exceedingly small.

Infinitesimal is something what I feel right now. I'm in a hallway full of people but i feel Infinitesimal. The way this word is use usually means very very tiny.

"G-Gwen!?" He said looking up. "Sorry I thought you were someone els." He placed his head back toward his lunch tray.

Who's Gwen?" I asked

"No one!" He clenched his fist in anger. "Don't you have a seat with your new friends?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to." I forcefully said. "Look, Flash Thompson isn't a person I want to hang around. I also don't have another place to go." My gaze meet the floor in shame.

"It's not your fault." He said finally making eye contact with me

"Hey don't do that!" I joked. "I had a big apology planned." We both burst out in laughter as everyone's gaze meet us.

Then an explosion happened. I don't mean and explosion like feelings for someone. I mean an actual explosion. Ruble flew to all detections. dust filled the room. As everything steeled all you could hears was screaming and running footsteps. A sinister green beast appeared from the dust. "Spider-Man!" His high pitched voice pierced through my veins.

"Oh no." Peter whispered to himself. "Run!" He told me. So I did so. I couldn't see the rest after that.

"Are You okay?" Mary Jane asked me from my late arrival.

"Wait!" I said said still gasping from exhaustion.

The way I feel right now isn't the first time I felt that way. It's the way most new girls feels the title i'm born with. The one i have lived for years.

I can't just become the most popular person the day I walk in or get 101 super close friends. I guess I got to cheat since Mary Jane helped me. But the whole time I was there I felt out of place, small, Infinitesimal.

But the only thing about feeling small is that you can find a tiny tiny place to fit in. After seeing how they treated Peter today I would rather find my small place. To think about it Harr and MJ were silent the whole time. Were they afraid to speak up like me?

By the next day at lunch I spotted peter at a lone table. Finally getting the courage: to do it, I walked over. "Need company?" I asked sitting down across from the nerd.

till gasping for air. "Where's peter?"

"Parker was probably the first to leave." Flash said walking up to us. "I bet he's hiding behind a trash can or somthing."

I pulled out my phone. "I'm going in."

"Wait!" Harry said clutching onto my arm. "I know who that is." His face became serious. To serious. A serious face that someone like Harry would make if they knew what they were talking about. "He's too dangerous." He said clutching my hand tighter.

"No!" I said. "I'm going. Getting a video, finding Pete then coming out." I yanked my hand from the boy, leaving him somber.


	8. Secrets Know Part 2

Man this was a mistake. Why did I come back, I should've just stayed with everyone else. I can't find Peter, and I'm stuck behind a table trying to not have a heart attack.

"Why did you come Gobby?" Spider-Man asked.

The green beast replied with a high pitched chuckle, "I just wanted to say hello." He chuckled again, "I also came for your friend, that is behind the table," he pointed to the table I was behind

"Please let there be another person behind a table," I whispered as fear struck my heart. An bright orange object flew towards me, as ran from my spot. I tripped inches away from an explosion when an object swept me up from my spot.

"What are you still doing here!?" The red and blue suited man said setting me down at the door frame of the cafeteria.

"Looking for my friend." I said trying to make myself look more brave than I was. A flash came from the other side of the room. "Is that Peter?"

"The Parker kid? He's safe." He said turning around. "Go before you get killed." His fist tightened in anger. The masked man walked back into the cafeteria.

A bright camera flash came from the room. Blinding me from what happened next. The green man was on the floor. By the next flash the crimson suited man was under rubble.

"Why don't we get rid of this?" The menacing man's squeaky voice cracked. His violet gloved fist hit the camera at the top right corner of the room causing pieces to fall to the ground. "That's Better!" A crooked smile formed on his green face.

"No!" Spider-Man said as he lept into the air latching onto a large piece of rubble. "I'm through with this!" He spun the rubble around to let go. The rubble hit the green beast causing him to fall off his glider. "Tell me the real reason you are here!" He yelled at the man on the floor.

"I came to tell you I know your identity Peter." The a grin formed onto the beast's face as he retrieved on his violet glider. "See you Spider-Man."

Peter pulled off his crimson mask as he fell to his knees. Tears fell onto his gloved hands. "Not again!" He faintly whispered.

"That's not good." I approached him. "But you do got some explaining to do."

"I thought you were gone." He said wiping his tears from his deep crimson face. "Why didn't you leave?"

"I don't know." I sat next to him. "I guess things happen for a reason." I put my arms around him. "Now come on. You have people worrying about you."


End file.
